Bath Time
by finnsgirl994
Summary: Finn is too tall for the average bathtub. His WIFE Rachel shows him the light.  -essentially fluff


Bubble baths were made for comfort and relaxation. Warm water and soft scented suds, bubble beards and lit candles, baths were a delight for most people. Finn Hudson felt very differently.

He hated bubble baths.

He hated using tubs in general, preferring a standing shower. Getting trapped in a tub because your legs are too long tends to cause a general mistrust of all tubs. 

Basically, Finn and bathtubs are enemies. Arch-nemeses. They were the Vocal Adrenaline to his New Directions.

This is the story of how Finn fell in love with bathtubs, one bath at a time.

Rachel and Finn married a little later than the original mid-May of their senior year. Quinn got in a car wreck the day of the wedding, something Rachel will always harbor resentment towards her for. It delayed her perfect day, and even worse, her special _night_.

By September 2012, Finn and Rachel Hudson were happily settled in a tiny apartment (in New York of course) which was conveniently located near a subway.

Every morning, 7 AM sharp, the two would take their separate trains and head to their respective schools; Rachel to NYADA for voice and stage training, and Finn to New York City Community College for child development courses.

The days were long, neither teen getting home before 6, but somehow the thrill of huddling under the covers with boxes of takeout hadn't faded yet. There was the spark, the amazing shock every morning of "Oh god, (s)he's mine."

Things were good.

Except it was New York.  
>And the rent was notoriously, insanely high.<p>

And they were poor college kids.

And Rachel liked the Vegan Café downstairs.  
>This meant they had the one bedroom shack with only one miniscule bathroom.<p>

This also meant they had room for one type of bathing facilitation…

And of course, being an _ancient _apartment with "sooo much character" (Rachel's words), there was a claw footed bathtub.

The battle began moving day. Finn had hauled box after box of animal sweaters and puffy vests on a sweltering July day in New York.

He was gross; covered in grime and sweat and something Puck always described as his "man stank", something that drove women "crazy".

It was disgusting, but there was a problem: Finn couldn't sit in a tub and take a bath like a 14 year old girl- he was a grown man of 6 feet 3 inches of height and he deserved a shower.

Rachel didn't seem his dilemma, and to disprove him, she turned on the faucet and rummaged in her labeled boxes for her shampoo and towel.

In an instant Finn's mood switched, from being furious to being painfully aroused.

It was awesome.

Rachel, thinking Finn was eating the rest of the food in the cooler his mom had packed, stripped and let loose her messy bun to release her shiny brown hair.

Finn sat on a box, immensely proud of himself for complaining about the bathtub.

He could see his _wife's_ perky pink panties and matching lace bra lying neatly on top of a laundry hamper, folded even though she would wash them in the morning.

He could smell the vanilla-raspberry bubble bath emanating from the room.

Best of all, Finn could hear Rachel moan with relief- her back was killing her from all the heavy lifting she had done that day.

"Finn, hon, come here now!" Her voice was like that of a sea siren from Greek Mythology, sweet and enticing and guaranteed to get him wet.

"Coming Rach. You decent?"

"No, but we're married so get your tushy in here!"

Finn grinned, he loved being reminded of the ring on his finger and the Glee club singing to their first dance and the dress Kurt designed and seeing her in white and just… everything.

"I'm here, I'm here Rachel. What's-"

Rachel lay supine in the tub; loose, languid, and amazingly gorgeous. Her hair was like a cloud around her face, and the bubbles only exposed two smooth knees and two perfectly pink breasts-

"Whatcha staring at, Hudson?"

She winks and he feels his knees go a little weak.

Without a second thought, Finn toes off his sneakers and quickly removes his gym shorts and t-shirt.

"Finn, what are you- AGH!"

Being lifted out of a warm bath into the cold cruel winds of the air conditioner usually sucked, but when your big strong husband is straddling your legs around his waist, kissing your body dry, it was okay.

And thus, the Hudson couple christened their (Rachel's) gold star shag rug in the most fitting way possible-

Slippery

Soapy

Vanilla-raspberry scented

Sex.

And two weeks later, Finn comes home from the gym to find a strange man in coveralls wiping his hands and walking out the door.

"Finn! I'm in the bathroom, come here!"

Finn, expecting something either awful or wonderful, followed her voice, to the sight of a giant, big-ass, vortex of a jacuzzi tub.

"What… How? Did the old tub break?"

She giggles and it's beautiful.

"No silly, I know you hate the little tubs making you feel ginormous, so I talked to my dad's cousin who works at Home Depot outside the city. He got me this for $200- great deal, huh?"

He doesn't answer, with words that is.

Instead, he grabs her hand and turns the faucet to hot, and begins to take the clothes off of his insanely kind and generous babe of a wife.

Did he mention that he loved his wife? 


End file.
